Grooving to Another World
by Kuzlalala
Summary: tENS mix FFTA Kuzco and Malina was sucked to Ivalice from a book Yzma found. CHAPTER 4: Astuto, The Clever Bangaa-Kuzco and Astuto will have a great adventure. Will Malina find out? Read this and you'll know.
1. The Emperor Named Kuzco Just Went to Iva

Going to Another World

**Grooving to Another World**

**By Kuzlalala**

**Notes: I was wondering if Kuzco gets to go to Ivalice. Besides, he's my favorite character so I need to give heart for him. And I accept Anonymous reviews. Am I right?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FFTA nor The Emperor's New Groove/School Besides, Montblanc and Marche and the others weren't born yet!**

**Chapter 1: The Emperor Named Kuzco Just Went to Ivalice!**

There was an Empire at the land of Inca. It was called the Kuzcotian Empire which is rich with neat and traditional crafts like clothes and potery. The citizens there likes to pet llamas, their animal icon. And they also groove. But, since when they like to do that. Well, this kingdom is ruled by a teenage emperor named Kuzco. He's a skinny eighteen-year-old man who had black hair, blue earings and dark brown eyes. He loves to dance and his people also danced.

Now he was at a high school called Kuzco Academy. It's a school Kuzco paid for and it's not cheap. He must learn there until the year he graduates, then he can be the emperor. At that school, he had a crush on Malina, a smart cheerleader. They're both still single-with no boyfriends nor girlfriends. And Malina knows that Kuzco loves her but Malina doesn't seem to like him.

One day at the principal's office, the principal called Amzy, which was actually Kuzco's purple, old, bald and wrinkly advisor Yzma, called Kronk in. Kronk thought that he was called by her because he had made a mistake as usual, but Yzma called him because she had a plan to make herself empress. When Yzma and Kronk went to their lab, Yzma had found a book called the Gran Grimoire. It looked quite old, probably as old as Yzma. She asked Kronk to give it to Kuzco.

"If Kuzco gets to go to another world, I'll become empress." Yzma laughed and knew that this plan won't be messed up.

It was recess, Malina was sitting on a table under a patio umbrella. Then Kuzco saw her and and joined her to sit. "Hey Malina, what's up?" He asked. "I'm fine." Malina answered normally. Then Kuzco looked at her wisely. "I know that you love me." Kuzco doubt. "No I don't. Besides, we're _friends_." Malina reacted.

Suddenly, Kronk came in with a book with neat designs. "Hey Kuzco, do you want to read this book? I know you do..." Kronk asked Kuzco. Kuzco shooed Kronk like he did when he was an emperor. "I don't read books, Kronk!" Then, Malina asked. "Wait, is that a _grimoire_?"

"Well, I don't know. I think it is." Kronk replied.

"Then give me that book, then." Kronk gave Malina the book.

"What's a _grimoire_?" Kuzco asked.

"I didn't read much about it yet, but what I knew is that a grimoire is one of the rare books that started from long time ago. There were many kinds of grimoires."

"But what kind of grimoire is that?"

"This is the Grand Grimoire. Also called The Gran Grimoire, this book is about Black Magic. If I'm right, this book was made way before Noah's Ark after the land of Kiltea extinct." Malina explained. "So what are we waiting for? Let's read this book!"

"Oh I'm not reading that book alright."

"It's not like I asked **you**, Kuzco."

What she read were latin words and pictures of different species. Suddenly, the book asked something.

"Write your name."

Kuzco looked at the book. He pushed Malina and said, "If someones going to write their name on a sacred book, it's going to be **me**!" Malina reacted, "You? I'm the one who just read it."

"But I'm the emperor of this big kingdom. So it's all about me!"

"**That's **a reason? I don't think so!"

Both of them wrote their names.

_Kuzco_

_Malina_

The book welcomed them suddenly, "Welcome to Ivalice, Kuzco and Malina."

After that there was a sudden moment again. There was a warp on the book shaped like a tornado with flashes of golden light. "What's the matter with this book?" Kuzco asked. "I think this book is warping us to another world!" Malina answered with fright.

The book sucked them two and closed slowly without anyone noticing. Then, Yzma disguised as Amzy Went close to the table and lifted the Gran Grimoire with her single purple bony hand. "Now, with Kuzco gone and Malina not to tell anyone, I will soon become empress! Ha ha haha haha!"

--

"Huh...?"

Kuzco was in a flowery grassy field with tiny plants in it. Now he wasn't at Kuzco Academy. He wasn't wearing his uniforms, either. He was wearing a long red robe with long sleeves which has the same collar as when he was wearing his emperor clothes. He also wore a yellow straw hat which didn't itch his head at all. And what he's holding is a rod. A wooden rod with a glassy ball. Then, he saw some ears in front of him. Then he stood up. It was...

"Malina?"

Now she had white hair with two bunny ears that stood up on her head. She wore a bronze armour and a brown leather skirt. She wore high heeled boots and a brown cachusha. Then, she was holding a longbow, a big one. It has Incan carvings (wonder if they have one) on the wooden bow. On her back was a bag with arrows-sharp ones.

"You're a bunny-woman! AAAAAAH!!" He ran as fast as he can.

"KUZCO! What bunny?" Then Malina looked at a puddle a few steps away. Then she saw her reflection which looked something strange. "I look ugly!" Malina shouted. She ran away, too. Then suddenly, she bumped a human. When she looked up, she blushed as she looked at the handsome man.

"You look hotter than the other vieras, so don't hate yourself." He said smoothly.

"Vieras?"

"You don't even know yourself?"

"So, I'm a _viera_?"

"Yes, you are."

"So, who are you?"

"I'm Richard, part of the _Ivalice Pharmacists Guild_. We gather herbs to cure fever."

"So Richard. Were _are _we?"

"We're at the Giza plains of course."

"So where's Kuzco?"

"Kuzco?"

"He has a red robe and a straw hat."

"I think I can call him. HEY STRAW HAT BOY!"

Kuzco came to Richard and Malina with dissapointment. "I'm Emperor Kuzco!" He protested.

"Sorry, but is this lady yours?"

"Well yes she is! But now she has bunny ears and white hair!"

"Their called _vieras_. Of course they had bunny ears and white hair!"

"Well, she's still my _hottie-hot-hottie_."

"Then TAKE HER, THEN!" He handled Malina the viera archer to Kuzco.

Then Kuzco and Malina walked away from Giza Plains and headed to a strange city with other species that Malina saw in the book.

Then, there was a reptilious man with a hat and a garb. When Kuzco saw it, he yelled.

"LIZARD MAN! AAAAAAAAAH!!" He ran like a girl but after after running for a second, he was tugged in by the lizard. "Who _daress _to call me a lizard! I'm a BANGAA!!" He roared. "And I'm gonna punch your facce, sskinny man!"

"Not my face! It's too beautiful to be punched up!"

After the bangaa held his collar, a voice came.

"Hey! He's my classmate!"

That was Malina, the archer. "Even though he bugs me a lot, he's still my friend! So let him go because he didn't know that you're a bangaa!"

"Hey, what have we got here? A hot and ssexy viera archer is with you, black mage!"

"BLACK MAGE?" Both Kuzco and Malina asked.

"Look at your rod. It hass a sspell. Read it."

Kuzco read a spell and came out a ball of fire from his rod. After that the bangaa carried Malina. "Watch out, viera!" He yelled. The fire flew fast from his rod. Luckily it missed and it hitted a raw meat instead.

"THANK YOU, BLACK MAGE!" The owner of the meat thanked.

"Ssee? You just cast a spell. Only people who claims theirsselvess as a black mage or ssomeone who hass black magic before can casst it."

"Why did you help us?" Kuzco asked.

"It'ss for an apology for not knowing that you haven't ssee a bangaa before."

"Thanks!"

"Kuzco!" Malina bumped Kuzco's arm with her elbow.

"Oh, and I'm sorry that I called you a lizard." Kuzco apoligized. "So, it's an apology, then!"

"Yess, it iss!" The bangaa agreed while shaking Kuzco's hands.

When the bangaa was walking away, Kuzco called him, "Hey Pal! What's your name?"

"My name? My name'ss Kovo."

"That kinda sounds like the bully at my school." Kovo seemed a little dissapointed.

"Then what'ss your name?"

"I'm Kuzco and the viera is Malina." Kuzco introduced back. "So, where are we?"

"We're at Ccyril, the land of Ivalicce. Now let'ss go to the pub to introduce my friendss."

--

**Something extra. I've heard this at TV. Lol**

_**Sussah cari inspirassi?**_

_**Is it hard to find an inspiration?**_

**Lol It's like how a bangaa say it! Except that it's supposed to be ssussah cari insspirassi?**

**Ok, everyone! I need some characters for you to make! Protogonist or Antagonist! Just review me and then put the name, race, job, other abilities and biographies about your character. Pleez do this for this fic! **


	2. Kuzco and Malina's Clan

II

**II**

**Kuzco and Malina's Clan**

**By Kuzlalala**

**Author's Note: Hi guys! How are you doing? Great? Well, me too. 'Cause Someone send me some characters and it's gonna be a lot fun around here! And I'm gonna give you something extra at every chapter, just for you to know. Short fic. Sorry. **

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

Kuzco, Malina, and their new friend Kovo went to the pub. After that they stopped in front of a table with two people. One of them is a man with short spiky dark purple hair. He had narrow red eyes with rectangular framed glasses. He wore a white cloak and black pants with a shirt underneath.

The other one was a brown viera. She has long bright pink hair tied with a big red bow. Her eyes were wide and yellow. She is wearing a blue sleeveless outfit with a white big collar and frilly skirt.She is one inch shorter then the man, without her half inch high heels.

"You want to know my friendss, right?" Kovo asked. "Not really." Kuzco answered with boredom. "Kuzco, this might be a good chance! They might help us to get out of here!" Malina whispered. Then, Kovo introduced the people to them. "Guyss, let me introducce you, Raven and Odellia." Kovo pointed at the man first, so that means Raven's the man and Odellia's the viera.

Odellia glazed at Kuzco and blushed like a tomato. She looked at him like a handsome prince. (well, he's the emperor, he used to be a prince anyways) "Um, what's your name, handsome black mage?" She asked while holding Kuzco's hand. Then let go of Odellia's hand and answered. "No touchie! And my name's Kuzco. And you're hot!" Then he thought _Hmmm... She just called me handsome._ Odellia touched her forehead and asked, "I have a fever?" Raven replied. "He meant that you're beautiful, appealing, _sexy_." She blushed when he heard him.

"And my name is Malina." Malina introduced herself.

"Good name." Raven reacted.

"Oh and don't forget that I'm emperor!" Kuzco said selfishly.

"From what country?" Raven asked. "And it's certainly NOT Ivalice."

"I'm the emperor of the Kuzcotian Empire, at the land of Inca."

"That seems like a made-up empire to me."

"Why you!" Kuzco tried to put his fingers on him, but Malina blocked his way. "Kuzco, he doesn't know that we're from another world!" She shouted. "Another world?" Raven asked. "It's certainly possible that the Kuzcotian Empire exist. But since the realm is so wide, only the Gods of Kiltea knows. So, how do you got here from your 'world'" Malina gave him the book that sent them two to Ivalice which was in her purse. Raven checked the book and explained. "Hmmm, the Gran Grimoire, this one connects from the planet 'Earth' to Ivalice at only a few seconds. There was at least one copy at each world. I guess that's your story, eh?"

"How do you know?" Malina asked.

"I'm smart, Malina."

"Hey, that's my line?" Malina said while smiling.

"Oh, really?" Raven smiled back.

With jealousy, Kuzco pushed them apart. "Malina's mine, red eyes! So don't interrupt her!" Malina scold Kuzco. "Kuzco! I'm not yours. Besides, I just met him."

"Kuzco, Malina, I want to tell you ssome information." A slithering voice which was actually Kovo's voice said. "Me, Raven, and Odellia were a group. And thiss kind of group is called a 'clan'. Clanss fought in battless and misssionss then they earn ssome money called gil. Clanss usually have a name, like Clan Nature. But small clanss like uss don't have any clan name. Sso, you two can join our clan and name it for uss." Kuzco thought for a while. Then he said, "I'll call it clan..."

"**'KUZCO'!**" It was officially "Clan Kuzco"

"We're going to help you go to your world, Kuzco." Kovo said.

"But how?"

"I'll tell you." Raven said.

--

**Something extra. A fact.**

**Kovo's name is familiar to Kuzco's bully, Kavo. Just change the 'a' into an 'o' and it'll be Kovo. Kavo bullies Kuzco because Kuzco likes to tease him about how he talks. For example, "Kavo wanna smash smash Kuzco" To tell you the truth, I don't really know Kavo's language (so help me a bit). Kavo will appear at this fic but it's **_**WAY**_** at the end at this fic. **

**Character requests are still available. But I need 1 more protagonist and more antagonists. Pure ones. Plot requests are available too. **


	3. The Way to Get Out

III

_**III**_

_**The Way to Get Out**_

_**Of Story: Grooving to Another World**_

_**By Kuzlalala **_

**Author's Note: Kuzco. Lala. Kuzlala+la what? ME of course! Hi! So, I wonder why a lot of people hate Kuzco. It's SO freaky!! He's so cool! Well, you ****can**** blame him for singing "Me me me me me me meeeee…" But for his other qualities, me likie! Ok, the wrinkly person YZMA is going to be EMPRESS!! NOOOOOOO!! But please don't fear! Kuzlalala is here! Ok, NEVER MIND… Let's just get into the story.**

**Oh, and some stuff (like gags) from TENS and TENG will appear at this fic. '**

**And yes, I'm going to change some theories of Ivalice. You'll see.**

The Kuzcotian Police were searching for two teenagers. Both of them were at 12th grade and they were both 18, too. One was a girl and the other was a boy. Their names were Kuzco and Malina. They were gone for about three days. The only thing that they left was… nothing.

_**In front of the Kuzco Academy building…**_

"Search at the dungeon!" Mr. Moleguaco called.

"We've search it 100 times." A group of polices responded.

"Search at the jungle!" the short teacher called again.

"We've search it a 1000 times! Even one of them has his arm being eaten by a puma!" Another group of polices responded.

"Yeah! Shouldn't we give up?" The policeman who's arm has been eaten cried. Now his right arm has been missing and his shoulder has dropped lots of blood and collapsed.

"Get him to the Kuzcotian Hospital!" A group of ambulance men came and brought him to the ambulance cart.

"Let's get some donuts, shouldn't we?" A police suggested.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

All of the police have left the spot leaving Mr. Moleguaco all alone.

"But, if Kuzco can't be found what will happen to our kingdom?"

"…There is still a choice…" a creaky voice said.

"…Principal Amzy. What are you doing here?" Mr. Moleguaco asked in a frightened way.

The tall purpled clothed woman answered, "You can pick Yzma to be empress instead."

"But she's not part of the royal family."

"She may not, but who had the experience for Kuzco?"

"Yzma."

"And who knows all problems that were caused by Kuzco?"

"Yzma."

"So, who's perfect to be Kuzco's replacement?"

"Yzma?"

"Good then. I will call her right away. She's at her lab." Then she went inside Kuzco Academy and called (mostly _called herself while changing her clothes_) "Yzma!"

"What is it?"

"You're going to be empress!"

"Yes! So where should I go?"

"To the front of Kuzco Academy, of course! And Mr. Moleguaco's waiting for you!"

"Ok, I'll go."

Then Yzma came to the spot, but not with her dark purple gown. But now she wears her black, purple and blue empress clothes; with a scary cape and blue armlets.

"So, where's the Royal Record Keeper?"

_**Meanwhile at Ivalice…**_

"Ok, here's how you guys go back to your own world." Raven explained. "There is a spiritual woman liked crystal beast. She is called the Li Grim. Legend has told that she has all of the connections between Ivalice and the other worlds. She will grant everyone's wish. But for one condition."

"And what is it?" Malina asked.

"You must beat her." Raven answered. "And no one has ever beaten her before."

"Well go beat the Li Grim while **I **relax here! And wish that Malina and I will go straight to our home. OK?" Kuzco sat on a chair and did his relax position.

"I don't think I would wish for that, Kuzco." Raven reacted.

"That means you should try hard _**yourself**_ to get what you want!" Malina notified.

"Then why don't you fight for me… Malina?" Kuzco asked again.

Malina ignored him in a serious way.

"Um… what she meant is that you won't listen to her." Odellia said nervously. "Even I tried hard to join this clan."

"Hey, why don't **you **help me?" The selfish emperor black mage said.

The Odellia smile and answered, "Well, y…" but her mouth was shut by Kovo's hand and Kovo switched, "She ssaid no, Kuzco. Let'ss just get out of here and train at the yard."

Everyone went out of the pub leaving Kuzco alone with a bunch of strangers. "Humph! I don't need them anyways! Maybe I should fight that stupid glass lady with my own hands!" Kuzco left the pub and walked outside.

When Kuzco was walking, many weird creatures surround him; even though some humans were there. They were wearing medieval–liked clothes, so were Kuzco and Malina. And why can they speak English if the Gran Grimoire's language is a language _no one _at his land knew. Kuzco just kept walking.

After a few nice sightings, including jugglers, beggars and bunny-eared hottie-hot-hotties, the stones that Kuzco was stepping on were more… _sandy_. More and more sand has been stepped by the emperor from time to time. Then, what it came was a beach.

But not _exactly _a beach. It has no water. As well as the plants. There were green; pointy cactuses that grew from the sand. What was it called… _dessert_. And he was right at the middle of it.

"Boy, the sun's ruining my royal skin." Kuzco whimpered. "I wish I had a nice smoothie." Then suddenly, Kuzco's rod's glass has glowed. And the glow was blue. "My rod!" Kuzco cried out. "Maybe that if I cried Ice, I might get cool in a second." Then Kuzco yelled, "Ice!" Then he tried again,

"Cold!"

"Cool!"

"Smoothie!"

"Snow!"

"Santa Claus!" then, he tried one more time…

"**BLIZZARD!!" **

Then Kuzco's wooden glassy ball was reacting. Then, snow burst out of it and landed on Kuzco. "…Well, that'll do." Kuzco reacted. "Now I can just relax here and continue to explore after that."

Then, clapping sounds were heard.

"Huh?" Kuzco looked at the source of the claps.

"Well, that prank wass funny." A bangaa voice said happily.

"…Who are you?" Kuzco asked.

"I… am Astuto!" The bangaa greeted.

…_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Extras: Mystery Case Cracking**

**Ok, this is the Bestiary of a certain Monster who has ruined Montblanc's Life, Yiazmat. From FF12.**

_**One Deity among Dragons, One great Wyrm to rule all Wyrms of the World, by the Creator Himself created. Legend says it is an Anima, Guardian to a Sacred Blade. Though most sacred among its Kind, its great Power drove it to Madness, and in the End, it became a Threat to its own Creator. His Master was killed by Yiazmat, robbing Montblanc of all Joy in Life, and he would have Revenge.**_

**So, for people who knows about Yiazmat and FF12 more than me, who's the creator? 1. Montblanc's Master 2. Montblanc himself or 3. Someone who has the same master as Montblanc.**

**For the people who don't know at all about this or anyone not interested at that extra, I'll tell you another extra.**

**Do you know that Astuto sounds like the word **_**astute**_** which means **_**clever **_**and **_**sharp**_**? Well, it does according to the thesaurus.**

**People, I need girl characters. Seriously why should they always have males? I don't wanna make it like FFTA! And if you ask my why shouldn't I make them myself, it's because this story is a place for requested characters. And for the people who have already requested a character, you don't have to make new characters. You might have worked hard making them. But you can make some more if you want. But I'm not sure if I can accept them.**

**So, I need some girl characters, proto or antagonist. They're recommended. **

**And don't forget to give real reviews like how good is my fic or should I have any changes for ANYTHING at my fic? And no flames! **


	4. Astuto, The Clever Bangaa

IV

_**IV**_

_**Astuto: The Clever Bangaa**_

_**Of Story: Grooving to Another World**_

_**By Kuzlalala**_

**--**

**Author's Note: Welcome Back to this story. And new announcement. NO MORE CHARACTER REQUESTING. SORRY! A young girl like me can't handle a whole lot of characters, but plot requests are A-OK! But don't send those at reviews. Put the plot/send your ideas by sending me a PM (Private Message) **

**This Chapter is centered to a new character; a bangaa trickster named Astuto. His intro was actually at the last chapter. Ha ha. Why am I laughing anyways? (sweat drop) Enjoy! And review, K?**

**And isn't it hard to make the word 'as' in bangaa accent? Jee! **

**--**

"…Astuto?" Kuzco asked as he was in front of a bangaa, way taller than him, with a flashy green and blue robe. He wore dark glasses that were similar to Kuzco's sunglasses at his world. He wore a red ribbon on his left ear without making him look girly. His scales were gray like the cloudy sky.

Then he asked, "What'ss your name, young man?"

"Kuzco." The black mage answered.

"Kuzco…" Astuto wondered.

"So what if I had that name?"

"Nah! I jusst wanna know."

"What are you anyway, Astute?"

"I'm a trickster." Astuto explained. "They use cardss azs weaponss, and I'm the only tricksster there. Now where'ss your clan, huh?"

"I don't go with my stupid clan anymore!" Kuzco snobby answered. "They all ditched me."

"In that casse, let's do something interesting, like teasing people."

"Um…" Kuzco the selfish emperor wondered. "Sure! I'd love that!"

The two similar beings went back to the hot city again. And they saw…

"Hey look! There'ss a fat moogle!" Astuto cried out.

"Hey, you're right, Astuto. He is so fat that he could be someone's dinner!" Kuzco continued.

"KUPO!" the fat moogle yelled as he looked back, but no one was behind him; even though there was teasing voices.

But actually, the black mage and trickster were behind a wine barrel. They were both so darn fast. And they pretty much cowards, too.

"Don't ever make the target look at you!" Astuto advised.

**(Then Kuzco breaks the (fourth) wall)**

Kuzco was wearing his black mage clothes at the fourth wall. "Cool! I can still break the fourth wall!" Kuzco said. "Now you see people, let me tell you something!"

The background turned into a picture of a darn skinny person.

"See this stick guy? We can see his ribs!"

Then it turned into a picture of laughing Emperor Kuzco.

"I laughed my tongue off! And teased him, 'You're so darn skinny that you should be used as a dog toy!'"

After that the picture changed into a picture of a mad skinny person.

"Then the guy said 'Don't be mean to other people!'" Kuzco impersonate. "And since it's so rude, I don't run away…"

Then the picture turned into a picture of Emperor Kuzco touching a golden lever.

"…but I turned the lever…"

Lastly the picture turned into a picture of a falling skinny person.

"…and the person is soon eliminated. But now is so different! People don't treat me like emperor. Except for Kovo it is. And I don't have any lever appearing next to me! Ok, now back to me and Astuto."

**(Fourth Wall Breaking-Done)**

Kuzco and Astuto were walking down the city as the clouds became darker, darker than Astuto's gray scales.

"How old are you, Kuzco?" Astuto asked.

"Eighteen." Kuzco answered. "Why did you ask me that question?"

"'Cause I wass about to assk you for a drink at the pub."

"And I'm not supposed to drink, right?"

"Sure you're allowed! But you can't drink hard alcohol! You could only drink light wine."

"Yeah, sure. I rather take a bath at the inn."

"But it'ss sstil 12:00 at noon!"

"And I've been sweating like a piece of bread dipped in water. I'm going! Wanna go with me, too?"

"Sure, why not."

But when it they just began the pace to go to the inn, the clouds were very gray. Then something fell on Kuzco's hat. Kuzco felt it and it was something wet.

"Is it me or it's raining." Kuzco predicted.

Then more drops of water called rain fell.

"Yep." Astuto answered. "Let'ss get out of here!"

They both ran on the wet road which has a lot of puddles as the rainfall get's heavier and heavier. They were extremely fast, as fast as the speed of sound. Then they arrived at a house. And at that location they were soaked with desert rain.

"Why are we at this house?" Kuzco asked. Then Astuto answered, "Thiss housse is my friend'ss housse."

The gray bangaa knocked the door.

"Who's there?" A manly voice answered behind the door.

"It'ss Asstuto with a new person to meet."

The door opened and the man appeared with very dark brown hair which was tied into a ponytail. He has those stubbles on his face. His clothes were a trench coat.

"You can come in." the man permitted.

The two came in and Astuto introduced, "Kuzco, thiss iss Crix. Crix, thiss iss Kuzco."

They said nothing.

"Can Kuzco take a bath here?" Astuto asked. "I'll just wait over here."

"Sure, what ever." Crix replied without care. "I'll dry your clothes while you change."

When Kuzco entered the bathroom, it was filled with nice soaps and shampoos. The tiles were sparkling white like Kuzco's teeth. And then there was a bathtub, curvy and old-fashioned.

_I've never seen a bathroom almost as good as the emperor's bathroom before. _Kuzco thought. After that he took his clothes outside the room and relaxed at the bubbly bathtub. Since he had to sleep at Pacha's house, he rarely took a bath for a long time at the bathtub. That's because the bathroom was used by five members of the family; Pacha, Chicha, Chaca, Tipo and Yupi including Kuzco. When he used to be emperor, he always had bathtub times like this.

Meanwhile Astuto also took off his chameleon robe and changed it with the bathroom robe. The bathroom robe was crimson red. It was a little small for him, but not beyond the limit.

After a few minutes, Crix called, "It's done!" After that Astuto and Kuzco (now also wearing a bathroom robe, but its golden yellow) came to him.

"Here are your clothes." Crix handled them to those two as they wore the clothes inside a room.

After they changed, Crix lend a big umbrella for them and Astuto and Kuzco arrived at the pub. And when they were finally inside, a viera shorter than Kuzco with a headband. She looked like Malina, and she was. Her face showed irritation and anger. Then suddenly, she hit Kuzco's cheeks.

**SLAP!!**

Then Malina exploded, "Why did you run away, Kuzco? We were just training and you shouldn't have admitted you're guilty! And look what you have done? You just walk away and met a strange bangaa! Well you know what? We'll never talk to each other, AGAIN!"

Malina went upstairs without saying a word.

…_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

--

**Extra: YOU DIRECT! **

**Now you are the directors! Here's the question: Who should tell Kuzco why Malina was mad at him?**

**A. Odellia**

**B. Kovo**

**C. Raven**

**You will pick. But pick the answer at my homepage's poll. I'll decide when it's over.**

**Now, SEE YA! : D**


End file.
